youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NFKRZ
Roman Albertovich Abalin (born: ), better known online as NFKRZ (short for No-Fuckers), is a Russian YouTuber that uploads mainly comedy videos with occasional commentary and gaming videos. Despite having a relatively low subscriber count, NFKRZ is well known among the YouTube Drama community for uploading multiple rants on Keemstar. NFKRZ used to make MLG videos but now makes commentary videos similar to Pyrocynical. He calls his fanbase The Blazers. About NFKRZ created his YouTube channel on August 31, 2010, but has started uploading since October 22, 2011. His first upload was biggest TF2 noob ever? lol and is friends with Pyrocynical, Dolan Dark, Jameskii, and BamanBoi, sometimes recording Counter-Strike Global Offensive together with them. NFKRZ started 2 memes: Use code NFKRZ, which is a mocking representation of Keemstar's Use code KEEM for G Fuel. And the second meme is Buy me Overwatch Mafia 3, whose root or reference cannot be found, but NFKRZ has tweeted this to both Pyrocynical and PewDiePie. In response, Pyrocynical jokingly bought him Grand Theft Auto 3 and the gameplay video can be found on NFKRZ's channel. He is going to Chelyabinsk State University, majoring in linguistics and translation. Despite having extremely good English pronunciation in comparison to the average Russian, he has always been mocked many times for by individuals who cannot understand his English, and his viewers roast him in the comment section of his videos, often commenting: Give subtitles, Ablo Pigman. and NFKRZ, I can't understand you. He has also been called an ablo. Which most likely comes from a YouTube video posted by Zathandrapus, titled Orman ablo drives his car. NFKRZ also jokes about it sometimes. Appearance His current YouTube profile picture is a Yoba, which stands for Youth Oriented Bydlo Approved Bydlo is a Russian word for rednecks) It features a black cap with the Russian flag printed on the front and is also wearing a black hoodie. Music He has released a number of Tracks on his YouTube, including Can't Touch My Swag, which uses the beat of Tyler The Creator's Yonkers and mentions MLG Montage Parodies. The next piece of music he released was his Keemstar Diss track, Using the beat of Drake and Future's Jumpman, he critiques Keemstar, bringing up the infamous Alex quote, and much more. He then released Click To Bait, which brings up how people say that he, and other commentery channels are Clickbait, this track uses the beat of Drake's Back To Back. His Most recent release is Zoie Burgher (Diss Track), Which as the title suggests, is a diss track on Zoie Burgher, who sparked drama with a group of NFKRZ friends. NFKRZ (Along with Filthy Frank/Pink Guy Is featured on The Needle Drop's Cal Chuchesta's version of "Panda", originally performed by Desiigner. He also started a music project under the name of Lil Vodka in October 2017, and his first track is called LEPS which was released on November. Controversy Keemstar vs NFKRZ On Feburary 23, 2017, Keemstar did an interview with KSI, during his channel blackout. Keemstar later watched a commentary video by NFKRZ on the issue. Keemstar criticized NFKRZ on Twitter for stretching the video over 10 minutes in order to get more ads and repeating the same points over and over again. NFKRZ claimed Keem was attacking him for no reason. Later on NKFRZ made a tweet on how a new video of his was stuck at 90% processing, which Keem made a joke on it. NFKRZ later got triggered and tweeted at Keemstar saying he wanted to kill him, he wants Keem to die in a horrible death, calling his girlfriend ugly, talking about his daughter, and saying Keem's fans belonged in concentration camps. NFKRZ later got his Twitter account banned for the comments. NFKRZ later made a response video apologizing for the comments and calling out Keemstar for sending his fans to flag him. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010